Within You Without You
by Kestrelle
Summary: Jason & Peter: Shameless smut fic, warning for sexual content. Written for a friend! Jason tries to make Peter feel more beautiful and loved.


**Within You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bare. If I did Jason most likely wouldn't have died!!**

**Warnings; This fanfiction contains male/male pairings, sexual content and much smut. If this is not your thing, please read no further – you have been warned!**

**Author's Note: I don't know if I would ever write something like this if I hadn't been asked to. I don't think I ever will again, but never say never! This is dedicated to my friend Analie, who asked me to write this, making sure these eight words were used in the fic: 1) anal beads 2) ice cubes 3) butt-plug 4) prostrate 5) climax 6) lube 7) camera 8) oil . Reviews are always welcome, and this is my first fiction of this sort... (smut), so please be kind.**

**Chapter One: Within You**

Peter closed his eyes, leaning into Jason's touch, taking comfort in the safety of his lover's familiar hold. It was Saturday; way past midday, but neither seemed to care. The bed was too comfortable, the position they were in, the post-sex after-glow too new for them to even consider moving. The brunette let out a soft sigh, nuzzling into his athlete, inhaling the familiar scent that was Jason. It was days like this – lazy, luxurious, lounging days – when he knew he could live with the long, cold days full of pretence and lies. Being with Jason like this, he knew that everything they went through, all the guilt he felt during Mass, the nightmares he had when Jason wasn't there, the arguing he listened to back home, the abuse he put up with... it was all worth it, just to be held by Jason, to listen to Jason breathe, to feel his lover let down his guard, even just a little. And only for Peter, did he ever do this. Even Nadia would never know her brother this well. As much as Peter wanted their secret out in the open, he also _liked_ having this part of Jason to himself. He pressed a kiss to Jason's chest, trying to determine whether he was awake or asleep.

"Mrpmh..." The unintellectual answer made Peter chuckle a little, and he raised his head to study Jason's peaceful features, brushing a hand over his hair, gently sweeping it from his face. The boy's blue eyes opened, smiling softly down at Peter, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips, and Peter responded wholeheartedly, hands against Jason's raising and falling chest, his own heart beating in a contented rhythm. "Hey..." The blond whispered, and Peter smiled; just hearing Jason's voice made his stomach flutter (alright, so he knew he was pathetic, but he didn't care), and he met his eyes with a smile, his own shining.

"Hey,"

Jason leaned forward, capturing Peter's lips in a passionate kiss, eliciting a soft moan from the smaller boy as he ran his hand down his body, causing the brunette to shiver pleasurably beneath his touch, despite his previous sleepiness. Jason smiled slightly, enjoying the feel of Peter's naked body against his fingertips, running them down Peter's spine, then back up, mussing up his hair, before running them down again, watching Peter's expression almost lazily. "You're so beautiful, Peter..." he breathed.

Peter let out a somewhat breathless laugh, closing his eyes to concentrate on Jason's voice, his touch, giving a soft moan. "Sure..." his voice was filled with a slight sarcasm, which made Jason's heart flutter sadly. He ignored the feeling, concentrating on showing Peter all the things he felt, but couldn't say. He pressed a kiss to his lips, gently, slowly, as his hands moved lower, taking brief comfort in the knowledge that he was the only person that could make Peter feel this way.... he was the only one who could play Peter's body so well, who knew it like he knew his own. His fingers slipped in between his lover's butt cheeks, feeling the brunette give a soft gasp as he lightly touched against the tight circle of nerves.

"Just relax," the blond whispered, watching Peter's expression, his lover's shuddered breaths only enticing him further, as he gently played his fingers against Peter's hole, watching his eyes flutter closed in ecstasy. "No, open them..." he commanded softly. "I want to see you, Peter..." Peter whimpered softly, the lust in Jason's voice urging his hard-on, as he stared up into his lover's eyes, trying to catch his breath, fists curled. Jason smiled slightly, watching Peter intently as he spoke, fingers brushing lazily back and forth against his lover's entrance. "I want you to listen to me," he said softly, and Peter gulped in a breath, closing his eyes briefly before opening them, nodding slightly. "I want to try something... but..." he paused, briefly. "I want you to tell me if... it's too uncomfortable." He watched Peter's expression, seeing the curiosity, but no fear. "Okay?" he asked.

Peter nodded, swallowing slightly. "Yes..." he whispered, watching Jason's eyes darken with desire, his heart thudding at the pleasure of the unexpected. Jason nodded, suddenly very businesslike, as he gently began to turn Peter on his front, moving a pillow to place under his lover's stomach, so his butt was higher elevated. Peter closed his eyes briefly, letting his hands rest on the pillow in front of him, heart pounding madly. Jason leaned forward, pressing his lips against Peter's ear.

"Don't. Look," he commanded softly, and Peter swallowed, nodding slightly as he trembled briefly with anticipation. As Jason stood, he pulled the bed covers back, exposing Peter's body completely, smiling softly in appreciation. "You really are beautiful, Pete..." he whispered. He moved from the bed, leaving Peter feeling rather exposed but turned on and curious. The brunette heard the bedroom door being double checked – Jason was making sure it was locked, and his heart sped up. Jason glanced back at Peter, smiling slightly as he saw his lover's body covered in sweat, his own desire stirring. He moved into the kitchen, into the freezer, pulling out the wooden box and ice cubes in the top, remembering Peter's curiosity when he'd first seen them, and the slight disappointment at not being able to open it with a slight chuckle.

He studied the ice cubes briefly, their reddish colour making him smile.

Thoughts returning to said brunette currently laying on his bed, he smiled, moving back over to Peter, running a hand over his butt cheeks as he sat next to him, hearing him give a small moan of pleasure. He opened the box, fingering the contents briefly. "Pete, I want you to listen..." he said softly. Peter turned, eyes hazing with desire as he looked over at Jason. "I don't want to tell you what's in this box... I want you to feel it more, if that makes sense. But – and I know I said this before – I need to know that you'll tell me if it gets too uncomfortable, okay?" he asked softly. Peter nodded, eyes flickering to the box, before meeting Jason's eyes.

"I trust you," he said softly. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Jason nodded with a small smile. "Okay..." he leaned down, pressing a long kiss to Peter's lips before sitting up. He paused slightly. "Is it okay if I blindfold you?" he asked, keeping his eyes locked on Peter's brown ones, seeing the way they darkened almost to black.

"Yes..." Peter whispered, trembling slightly with anticipation. Jason nodded, pulling a silk blindfold from the nearby drawer, gently covering Peter's eyes, tying it securely at the back.

"Okay?" he checked, biting his lip briefly as Peter nodded, settling back on the pillow. He sighed softly, nodding. "Okay..." he took a breath, reaching for the ice cubes, taking one out, and gently running it down Peter's spine, feeling his lover cry out softly.

"C... cold..." Peter breathed. Jason smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I know..." he continued running the ice cube over Peter's body, feeling his lover shiver beneath him. As the cube melted, Peter writhed beneath him. Sensing his uncomfortablness, Jason paused. "You okay?"

Peter nodded, biting his lip. "I feel really warm..." he said softly. Jason nodded, realising the oil within the ice cubes was working. He took another, sliding it down the base of Peter's spine, slipping it between his butt cheeks, causing Peter to cry out, his butt clenching, trying to get used to the feeling. Barely giving his lover time to adjust, Jason took a couple of ice cubes, slipping one against his crack, gently sliding it across the hole of tight nerves, parting his cheeks with his other hand so he could have better access. He paused, an idea coming to him. Without a word he stood up, moving to the closet and pulling out a box, opening it. Pulling out a few items, he moved back to Peter, who was moaning softly. Smiling, Jason pulled out a spreader bar, gently moving Peter's legs wide, adjusting the bar slightly. Peter moaned softly, trembling. Ignoring his moans, (hard as it was), Jason took another ice cube from the tray, sliding it between Peter's thighs, so it dripped onto his balls, feeling his lover jump beneath his touch. "Holy fuck... Jason..." Peter moaned, shuddering violently.

Jason smirked, taking another ice cube and placing it so it rested against the tip of his lover's cock, seeing the way it jumped and twitched, growing hard within seconds. Peter moaned again, his breathing speeding up. Taking another ice cube, Jason wasted no time in gently pulling apart Peter's butt cheeks with his fingers, stroking his hole with the cube, feeling Peter twitch beneath him. "Shh..." he breathed. As the cube melted, he took another couple, and pushed them into his lover's entrance, causing Peter to cry out.

"Fuck, Jason!" he moaned, and Jason smirked, feeding another ice cube, then another, and another, into his hole, feeling Peter shivering beneath him as he bucked up towards Jason's touch. Placing a hand on his butt, Jason gently pushed Peter back down. He fed him one last ice cube, before pulling back, moving to the box and taking out the anal beads he'd managed to get at a store one time on holiday. He paused briefly, keeping Peter's butt cheeks apart with one hand, putting the beads down before taking the lube from the side, without warning squirting some into Peter's ass, hearing his lover yelp. "What the....?"

Jason shook his head. "Its just lube, Pete..." he promised, using a finger to gently massage the liquid into his lover's anus, taking some more from the bottle once Peter was prepared, and smothering the beads with it. He swallowed slightly, allowing himself to trail his eyes up and down Peter's body, admiring it in all its beauty; because, really that was the only way to describe Peter; especially as flushed and aroused as he currently was. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jason took the beads in his hand, pressing one gently to the tight bundle of nerves, seeing them twitch beneath the cold jelly-like material, and slowly pushed one in, pleased when Peter seemed to take it quite easily, letting out a soft moan.

"Fuck... Jase, what...?" Peter gasped out, and Jason put a hand on his butt to steady him.

"Do you trust me, Pete?" he asked softly. Peter nodded, swallowing.

"Y... yeah, of course..."

"Then I'd rather not tell you, not now. I will after, but I want you to enjoy this first. But trust that its nothing that can hurt you..."

"I know... you wouldn't," Peter whispered, laying back down, trying to get his body to relax, despite the uncomfortable feeling of something in his butt. He squirmed slightly, stopping only as he felt Jason's hand on his hip. Satisfied his lover had taken the hint, Jason gently pushed in another bead, hearing Peter's shuddered breathing. He pushed in a few more, before pulling them out quickly, loving the gasp the motion elicited from his lover. He moved forward, lifting Peter's face and pressing the beads to his lips, making him taste himself and the lube as he pushed them into his mouth.

"Suck," he commanded softly.

Peter did so, and Jason had to bite back a hazy moan, the view all too erotic as his lover coated the beads with his saliva. A few moments later, Jason pulled them from his mouth, pausing to slide them down Peter's body, feeling his lover twitch beneath his touch, before reaching his hole again, not wasting any time before not-so-gently sliding five or six beads in at the same time, causing Peter to gasp in shock. Jason paused. "You okay?"

"Y... ye... yes," Peter managed, shaking like a leaf. Jason nodded, pressing a kiss to the small of the brunette's back, before pushing in a couple more beads, leaving them there as he kissed his way up Peter's back, suckling gently on his shoulders, not hard enough to leave a mark on his lover's beautiful skin, running his hands up Peter's sides, hearing the brunette give a contented sigh. Jason smiled, pressing a kiss to his ear.

"Are you hot for me?" he asked softly.

Peter swallowed, the beads filling his butt not altogether uncomfortable but definitely ... strange. He hoped Jason wouldn't expect him to just walk around with them in, he didn't think he could. But Jason's question made him want to laugh, whimper and beg all at the same time. Jesus Christ, he was hot for him... was always wanting Jason, but that wasn't the point. "Yes..." he breathed, moaning softly.

Jason chuckled softly, pressing his body lightly against Peter's as he took the ring at the end of the beads, gently pushing them in all the way, pressing kisses to Peter's back before taking them out again, repeating the process as he butt-fucked Peter with them, loving the way Peter arched back into the toy, as though begging for more. "Tell me how close you are, Pete..." he breathed, feeling his own hard-on leaking pre-cum, and trying to ignore it, wanting more than anything to pleasure Peter.

"So close, Jase... so, fucking close..." Peter moaned, bucking up against the beads, as though he were a string on a puppet, not caring in the least. He moaned as he felt the beads rotating inside him. "Holy.... fuck, Jason..." he moaned. Jason smirked, twirling the ring round, continuing to butt-fuck Peter, knowing by the way that his body tightened that his lover was so close to coming – but wanting to stray him off a little longer.

"I want you to come, Peter," he said softly, causing his lover to moan at the pure lust in his voice. "But I want you to come without me touching you... without any help, I want you to come."

"Jason, you're killing me..." Peter whimpered softly, breathlessly. Jason smirked, pulling the beads out completely, making his lover moan lustfully at the loss, taking the liquid from the side (that had once been the ice-cubes), and trickling it over the brunette's butt and thighs, hearing Peter gasp softly. "Shit!" he smirked, replacing the jug, before pushing all the anal beads in at once, without warning, but carefully, still mindful that this was Peter's first time doing this sort of thing, and not wanting to hurt him. Peter bucked up against him, trying to get him to continue, but Jason simply pushed the beads in until they were all the way in. He paused briefly, turning Peter so he could see him, so he was laying on his back.

"Peter, I want you to raise your ass for me," he commanded. Peter hesitated briefly, before doing so, panting slightly, his penis large and swollen. Jason fought back his desire, taking the ring of the beads, pulling them out slightly, causing Peter to gasp and cry out, trying to clutch at something – anything – to ground himself. Ignoring his lover's flaying hands, Jason took Peter's penis in his hand, moving the beads out enough so the ring reached and moved them through the crack of his butt, past his sacks, fondling them briefly, before slipping the ring round his swollen erection. Jason smirked, gently turning Peter back so he was laying on his front again, swallowing heavily at the sight before him. "Fuck, you have no idea how hot you look..." he breathed. Peter trembled, whimpering softly.

"Jase... so.... close, please... please, Jay..." he whispered. Jason nodded.

"Okay babe... you can come, but remember... come on your own, however you want, but I don't want you to touch yourself in any way..." He felt his heart flutter as Peter began to writhe his body, admiring how lithe the brunette was as the smaller boy began to move to get the beads and makeshift cock-ring pull and push on his body to create the reactions he wanted. Jason watched, feeling the pressure build up inside him, and forcing it back, refusing to come until Peter had completely spent himself. He could tell the second the beads began to hit Peter's prostrate, because the brunette cried out, head thrown backwards as he struggled to reach his climax. Taking brief pity on him, Jason moved forward, taking a pillow from Peter's bed (the one they never used) and placing it directly under his lover's penis so it was brushing against it. "Come for me..." he breathed, and Peter, almost as though on command, began to hump the pillow. Jason swallowed, wishing he could somehow capture the moment. He chewed on his lip, speaking hesitantly. "Peter stop." He commanded, and Peter stilled, whimpering. Taking a deep, calming breath, he spoke again, swallowing back his desire. "Pete... I want to film you fucking yourself." He said quietly, though it was more a question.

Peter seemed to still completely, and Jason moved forward, gently slipping the blindfold so he could see the emotions flashing through his lover's eyes. "I... I don't have to, I just..." he swallowed. "You're so fucking hot, Peter, I want to remember... I want to be able to...."

Peter searched Jason's eyes, heart pounding. He was sure Jason would never hurt him by videoing them... but... it was such an invasion. "Only you?" he whispered, and it took Jason a few moments to realise what he meant.

"Christ, Peter... no way would I ever let anyone else see it," he promised. "You're too fucking beautiful for me to want to share you," he added with a smile. Peter nodded slowly.

"O... okay..." he whispered. "You can..." he paused. "but only for you,"

Jason nodded, then pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you," he breathed, gently replacing the blindfold, running a hand down Peter's body, feeling Peter's flesh move into goosebumps. He smiled slightly, tugging on the beads which connected his lover's ass and cock, hearing Peter gasp. He lightly pinched his butt, moving to the freezer, taking out the extra ice cubes he'd made, studying the blue-purple mixture briefly, smirking slightly as he moved back to Peter, who lay, completely still. Jason knelt next to him, pushing hsi butt cheeks apart and kissing around the anal beads. "Relax, he breathed, feeling Peter shivering beneath him. "The camera isn't on yet..." he kissed and licked and nipped his lover's hole, feeling the muscles clench beneath him, as though to draw him in.

Sitting up, Jason took one of the ice cubes, pressing it to Peter's hole, before sucking around it, hearing Peter gasp softly. "Jesus... shit, Christ... Jason!" he breathed, trembling violently. Jason smirked, leaving the ice cube to melt as he placed a couple on Peter's spine, his lover jumping slightly at the cold. He ignored this, and took his tie from the side.

"I'm going to tie your hands and feet, okay?" he asked clearly, and Peter nodded. Jason frowned slightly, and took an ice cube, placing it directly over the small bundle of nerves nestled between Peter's butt cheeks, directly over where the anal beads were peaking out. "Okay?" he repeated.

"Y... yes," Peter breathed, closing his eyes as he tried to adjust to the feelings running through him, all thoughts of the camera forgotten. Jason nodded, pressing a lick to Peter's spine. He took his arms, gently pulling them behind his back and tying them, before moving down to his legs, tying his ankles, then his thighs together.

"you look so hot, Peter..." he breathed,

Peter moaned softly, letting out a shuddering sigh. Jason climbed off the bed, moving to grab his ipod, taking it over to Peter and placing the earphones in his ears. "I want you to be completely concentrating on what you feel, not what you hear," he said softly. "Tell me a track." Peter did, and Jason turned it to the track, making sure the volume was right as he put it on repeat, wanting Peter to always remember tonight whenever he listened to it. He turned it on, moving over to the freezer and taking out another box, moving back to Peter and setting up the three cameras they had (two were Jason's, one was Peter's) in different positions, each one taking film of Peter. One was placed at the head of the bed, looking down at Peter's face, capturing his body from that perspective, one from the side, and one from behind, scanning his body. Jason almost wished he had more, so he could capture each and every momentum of Peter's body as he climaxed. An idea coming to him, he set up his phone camera, setting it at the other side opposite from where the camera stood, so he got all angles of his lover's body.

A soft noise broke his concentration, and he realised Peter was humming not his music. Jason laughed softly, pressing the record button on each of the cameras, using one to quickly go round Peter's body with, taking direct notice of the curve of his spine, his butt, the anal beads and their position, and Peter's face before setting it back in its position. He took another set of beads, smaller than the ones currently inside his boyfriend, and gently teased one against his hole. The humming stopped, and he heard Peter gasp softly, though not in pain, so he teased it inside, loving the way Peter opened up for him, almost on instinct. His lover moaned softly, and Jason slid some more in, careful not to disrupt the beads already inside Peter's body. He took both sets out once Peter had taken them both fully in, pressed a kiss to the nerves, and took the dildo he'd saved till the end, lubing it up, before pressing it to Peter's hole. Peter gasped, his back arching, and Jason gently pressed a kiss to his back, taking an icecube from the side, sliding it into the hole, before gently pressing the dildo (which was by no means small), against it, sliding it in gently, but firmly, pressing a hand against Peter's butt cheek, listening for any noises of discomfort. When he heard non, he pushed in further, eliciting a small cry from Peter. He pulled out the dildo, smirking as Peter whimpered at the loss, then took the last item – a butt plug with a vibrator. He steadied Peter, pressing a kiss to his ass before lubing up the plug, gently but quickly sliding it in fully, feeling his lover relax and clench against the plug, pulling it in further. When it had reached its full length inside Peter, Jason turned on the vibrator, fully, causing his lover to gasp.

"Shit!" Jason smirked, pulling the earphones from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Y... yeah," Peter swallowed as Jason turned up the vibration, moaning softly. "Shit, Jase..."

"you like that, huh?"

"is... the camera there?"

Jaosn sighed softly, shaking his head. "No, its not," he lied. He wanted a film of Peter being himself, not camera conscious.

Peter swallowed nodding. "Feels so good Jay... but..." he chewed on his lip.

Jason stroked a finger down his spine, "but what, Pete?"

"I... I want that other thing back... the... the one with bumps?" Peter sounded hesitant, and he was blushing. "The thing that... you ... put something over m... um... that... and it felt really..." he swallowed. "Nevermind."

Jason shook his head, smiling. "I think I know what you mean," he assured. "Do you want one or two? You had two a little earlier."

"Two... please," Peter whispered. "No music though, kay? I... I want to ..." he trailed off.

"You want to what?" Jason pressed softly.

"I..." Peter shook his head. "Nevermind."

Jason nodded with a smile. "Okay... I love you, babe." He pressed a kiss to Peter's neck, sitting up and removing the butt-plug, taking the anal beads from the side, lubing them up and pouring some lube over Peter's hole (though he was sure by now he was pretty loose anyway), rubbing it in.

"Shit... that feels good," Peter moaned softly.

"Not as good as this," Jason whispered with a smile, pushing in the beads slowly. "This what you want, babe?"

"Yes... please, god yes..." Peter swallowed, hating to beg but fuck – it felt so good.

"You want more?"

"Y... yes... please, more..." Peter whispered, and Jason nodded, pushing in the whole string, watching Peter's hole as it tightened and adjusted to the invasion, before pulling them out. "Please..." Peter whimpered.

The blond looked up. "What do you want, Pete...?"

"I... both, please..." Peter whispered softly. "And around... me.... my... I..." Jason had to smirk at Peter's reluctance to refer to his sex, and gently slid out the beads.

"Your what? I'm afraid I don't understand..." he whispered, watching Peter.

Peter swallowed, saying goodbye to any sense of pride. "I want that thing around my cock," he stumbled out, and Jason closed his eyes briefly at the feelings hearing Peter saying that. "Please, Jason... please." Shit... how could he refuse?

"Okay..." he nodded, and took the beads, pushing both sets in far enough, before dragging the string up through Peter's balls, gently pulling the handles so he could place them around his lover's erection, fondling his sacks for a moment. "Is that what you want?" he breathed.

"God, fuck yes..." Peter whispered, shifting slightly, causing the beads to pull slightly out of his ass. When he moved again, they pushed back in. "Shit..."

"Wait, one last thing," Jason breathed. He pressed a kiss to Peter's spine, before taking out the dildo from earlier, placing it on Peter's spine, turning it on. Peter gasped softly.

"Shit!" Jason smirked.

"One last surprise, babe..." he found the control button in his pocket, and switched it on.

Peter moaned as the anus beads began to vibrate, and he let out a soft gasp. "Jase... fuck... that... fuck...!" Jason turned up the vibration slightly, the sight of Peter bound and being pleasured almost too much to take. Almost.

"Fuck yourself for me," he commanded softly. "Fuck yourself until you orgasm, then fuck yourself again... I want you to orgasm at least three times on your own.

Peter moaned softly, beginning to writhe again against the bed, desperately trying to relieve his aching penis, gasping softly as the toys worked their magic.

Jason took one of the cameras, moving around the bed to film Peter, wanting to get close-ups of his lover. He filmed his face as it grew flushed with lust and frustration, he filmed the way his spine rose and fell with the dildo vibrating against it. He filmed the beads now fucking his lover, always staying out of view from the other cameras, determined to capture each and every moment of Peter's climax. He noticed Peter's breathing grow heavier, and spoke for the first time in what could have been a rather happy lifetime. "I want you to hold out, Pete... hold out until you absolutely can't stand it – you know how hot that makes me..."

Peter moaned, whimpering. "Jason." He breathed, shaking as he tried to stay his climax. Jason paused, setting the camera down before taking another dildo from the fridge, moving to Peter and kneeling next to him, sliding the dildo underneath him, so it was pressed against his hard erection, causing Peter to gasp. "Oh fuck... Christ... fuck, Jason... what is that?"

Jason smiled slightly. "You'll see when you're done," he promised. He lowered his voice, pressing his lips to Peter's ear. "Don't make me wait too long," he breathed in a low voice that he knew always made Peter weak in the knees. "I'm so hard right now, Pete... you have no idea how much I want you." Peter moaned softly, and using that as his cue, Jason turned on the dildo, causing his lover to gasp softly.

"Oh shit, oh fuck... oh fuckshitfuck..!" Peter groaned out as he spurted on the bed harshly, his juices full and plenty. Jason swallowed, longing to lap it up, but refusing for the moment, moving one of the cameras to capture the image as moving art, trying to ignore his own growing climax, unable to as he felt pre-cum against his shorts. He closed his eyes briefly, watching Peter climax, then again, and again, and again, until he finally seemed spent. Jason stepped forward, almost ready to forget his command earlier, but Peter began to writhe again. Jason's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he stepped back, allowing the cameras to record his lover in all his beauty as he climaxed a second time, then a third, and then finally, an hour or so later, a fourth. Jason's own climax followed Peter's last, and he sank briefly to the ground, catching his breath.

"Shit..." he breathed. He moved to Peter's side, gently tugging the binds from his hands and feet, removing the toys and cleaning him up, rolling him onto his stomach slightly to finish his now gentle administrations before moving to turn off the cameras, stowing them away safely, intending to watch them later, before moving to Peter's side, gently removing the blindfold, and pressing a long kiss to his lips. "I love you," he breathed.

Peter smiled hazily up at him, still catching his breath, swallowing as his heart beat so fast he thought it would break. "Love you too..." he whispered, resting against Jason.

It wasn't until hours later when they were both close to sleep and completely contented, that Peter rested a hand on Jason's shoulder, looked up at him and said; "so when do I get to do that to you?"

**NRP: So what do you think? As I said, my first total smut fic so please be kind!! Constructive criticism always welcome.  
**


End file.
